memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Helena/The Savage Empire/Act Three
Act Three Fade In Ext. Space, Warp field The Helena is at warp. Int. Commander Martin's quarters John comes out of the shower with his uniform vest and red shirt on and he gets his uniform jacket, when the com activates and Smith's voice comes over the voice. Ltcmdr. Smith (oc): Bridge to Commander Martin. John presses the com panel on the desk. Cmdr. Martin: Go ahead bridge. Ltcmdr. Smith (oc):Sir you're receiving a transmission from a civilian transport a Kyle Clarkson is asking to speak with you. He smiles. Cmdr. Martin: Patch it down here. The monitor changes to the Clarkson's quarters. Cmdr. Martin: Kyle hey man. Kyle (on monitor): John you look well. He smiles. John: I've been better we're currently on a shakedown cruise, and well we're currently heading towards a nearby nebula cloud to study it did you get my letter?. Kyle sighs. Kyle (on monitor): Yeah and I am not being assigned to another Starfleet vessel so I can screw up again, I was robbed of my career and my commission cause of a pumpous windbag like you didn't back me up in the court room. Because of you I got dishonorable discharged and I've been serving on civilian freighters here and there so if you don't mind "old friend" I've got work to do. Kyle shuts the hail off as John leans back in the chair the doors chimed. John: Now what enter. The doors opened and Captain Taylor stands outside them. John: Captain Taylor uh I just got out of the shower I'll report for duty. She walks into the room. Marcia: John is it how are you holding up?. He looks at her. John: Just fine I'm settling in just fine on board the Helena I've been making rounds to sickbay and main engineering getting to know the crew, so what brings you here to my quarters?. She sat down. Marcia: I've been reviewing your service record and found out that you were once married to Commander Kelly Grayson and that you have a daughter with the same name. He smiles. John: You are a curious Captain aren't you Marcia Taylor?. She smiles at him. Marcia: Only when it comes to my officers not telling the whole story of their life, look John you're hurting from it still I can tell that you are and plus the Bolian incident I was there with my crew before I took command of the Helena and I saw the look on your face when your best friend was wrongfully charged and dishonorable discharged from Starfleet. He looks at her. John: Yeah it was a brutal court proceeding but I've checked the logs of the power core and it was perfectly working right when Kyle installed it, I mean it was strange and with that issue we tried to save the colony but the core was on the verge of breaching and we had to get out of there. She looks at him. Marcia: (places hand on his hand) John you shouldn't beat yourself up about it I someday you'll prove that he didn't do it, well I'm due on the bridge. She kisses him on the cheek and leaves his quarters. Ext. Space Romulan border The Helena slows to impulse speed and approaches the nebula. Int. Main bridge Capt. Taylor: Sirillium?. T'Shar turns to Captain. Ltcmdr. T'Shar: Yes, Captain. Commander Martin walks onto the bridge as he's fixing his sleeves and he walks up next to her. Cmdr. Martin: Wonder what we've got here?. She looks at him. Capt. Taylor: It's the Azure Nebula. They go back to their chairs and sat in them. Capt. Taylor: Mr. Mitchell take us into the nebula one quarter impulse speed. Lieutenant Mitchell looks at his console and inputs commands into the console. Ext. Space The Helena enters the nebula cloud. Int. Main bridge Captain Taylor turns to T'Shar. Capt. Taylor: T'Shar conduct a tachyon sweep of the nebula. It would reveal the presence of any cloaked ships. She nods and goes to work on it. Lt. Mitchell: We're now entering the Azure Nebula cloud now Captain. Captain Taylor turns to Lieutenant Commander T'Shar. Capt. Taylor: T'Shar what can this sirillium be used for?. She looks at her. Ltcmdr. T'Shar: Sirillium can be used for as a warp plasma catalyst. Then Lieutenant Commander Samson looks at them. Ltcmdr. Samson: The gas can also be used to boost deflector shield efficiency. Commander Martin turns to her. Cmdr. Martin: Where are we going to store it?. Taylor thinks about it. Capt. Taylor: I'd like to convert storage bay three into a containment chamber, work with Lieutenant Kelby in converting the Storage bay into a containment chamber. Ext. Space (Azure Nebula) The Helena is at impulse through the nebula as a shimmer of a cloaked vessel appears and then disappears. (Fade out, End of Act Three)